Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls, whose sisters are Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike Blossom or Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Despite typically being considered the tough girl, she is capable of showing love toward both her sisters and Professor Utonium. With her boyfriend Pike Aftershock, she is unstoppable. FusionFall In FusionFall, Buttercup originally appeared in the Future as one of the few remaining heroes, with Samurai Jack, Dexter, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five, to have survived the battle in Tech Square to give the player missions. None of the other characters appeared in the Future, revealing that Buttercup was the only survivor of her sisters. She seems to have completely recovered from her memory loss, but oddly doesn't mention Ace at all. She does, however, mention that she had lost her memory and joined a band, but has now recovered. She was also the first Nano as well as the first Blastons Nano that the player created, until the introduction of the Academy. She originally could be found in front of the Mall in Pokey Oaks North near Numbuh Five in the Future. Returning to the past, Professor Utonium mentions Buttercup had a battle with Mojo Jojo over the ocean and was said to have never been seen again. She can be found in the Downtown section if the player performs the first part of the "Music and Mayhem" mission, in which Mandark needs Buttercup's leather jacket for Nano improvement, or if players are performing the "Ms. Missing" guide mission from Dexter. Apparently, Buttercup had amnesia but eventually regained her memory after her battle with Mojo. During this time, Ace takes her into his band under the identity of Belladonna. She can give out the "I'm Still Standing" mission, in which the player tells Buttercup's family about her whereabouts (in order of Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles) and participates for a few parts of the "How to Date a Fusion" mission, in which the player eventually faces Fusion Buttercup again. Buttercup also gives the mission "Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5)," after she contacts the player during the first mission for Coco, and Mandy contacts players when they are done with part 2. Buttercup informs the player that Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang, had taken her into his band. She also mentions that Ace is her boyfriend (a possible reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode "Buttercrush"), as proven in the Valentine's Day event and the mission "How to Date a Fusion." Buttercup later breaks up with Ace and dates Danny Phantom. In "Princess' Payback (Part 2 of 4)," Buttercup finds out about Princess's plans to prank Blossom, and instructs the player to stop helping Princess, and to get the cake from Blossom. Buttercup later went to Hokey Pokey Woods to get a few moments away from Ace, and had been there briefly. She was replaced by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and moved back to Marquee Row after an update, and most likely stay there. ﻿Trivia *If a player from the Future has already received the Buttercup Nano, it is possible to get the second Nano Mission from Buttercup and "re-receive" the Nano. *Hers was the first original Nano, as well as the first Blastons Nano, received before the Academy was added. *The original "un-Goth" Buttercup NPC is currently not found anywhere in the game, since the future was removed. *One of the people buttercup opens up to is Danny Phantom, who becomes her boyfriend after her breakup with Ace, leader of the Gangreen Gang. *She is dating Paniques because he works at hot topeka. Gallery Buttercup (The Future)A.png|Image found in the NanoCom FusionFall Buttercup.jpg|At Pokey Oaks in the Future FusionFall Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Buttercup with her sisters Buttercup.png|Buttercup (as Belladonna) at Marquee Row in The Past Buttercup_at_Pokey_Oaks_in_The_Future.png|Buttercup in The Future ButtercupA.png|Belladonna image found in the NanoCom Nano01.png|Buttercup Nano FusionButtercup.jpg|Fusion Buttercup Category:Super Heroes Category:Humans Category:CN Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Nanos Category:Mission Givers Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Teens